mafiagame_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Old Fashion Words
The Old Fashion Words is the first episode of Mafia 2: The Series. Plot *Jack Hughman (Cress Williams) is in the Hughman Mafia Family who is going to keep the ranks off topic and then he keeps the ranks in. Jack Hughman goes and gets out of his house. Jack Hughman goes to a museum hall. In the museum hall Jack Hughman meets an Arms Dealer named Shyla Palminteri (China Anne McClaine) who is a arms dealer and then she tells Jack good time. Jack tells Shyla it's time to work. Jack and Shyla goes and talks to Amanda Paul (Nafessa Williams) who is going to agree or not disagree. Jack tells them bye. Jack goes to the square. *At the square Jack Hughman meets Jane Lamar (Christina Adams) who is a mafia member of the Vinci Mafia Family who is going to get it recorded. Jane Lamar tells Jack Hughman that the work is accomplished or not and then he tells her on what you were doing. Jack Hughman and Jane Lamar goes to the hood neighborhood and then they meet a soldato mafia named Jimmy Martin (Marvin Krondon James III), Ian George (Damon Gupton), Henrique X (James Remar), Lana (Kyonna Simone Simpson), Lisa (Skye P. Marshall), Hugo (William Catlett) and Daphne (Charlbi Dean Kriek) who are going to work together. Jack Hughman tells them see you later I gotta do this. Jack Hughman takes Daphne to the fortress. *Jack Hughman and Daphne has a group of Hughman Mafia Families and then Jack kills them. Jack has a group of military soldiers and then he shoots and kills them with Daphne. Jack and Daphne goes inside the Soldier's fortress building. In the soldier's fortress building Jack and Daphne has a group of military soldiers and then he shoots and kills them with Daphne and then locates the room that the soldier quarentine man is in. Jack Hughman finds a quarentine soldier named Private Carson Carlson (Anthony Reynolds) who is a quarentine soldier led by Daphne and then Jack shoots and kills Private Carson Carlson. Jack and Dapnhe leaves right away. Jack and Daphne goes to meet a manager named Conway (Dabier), Wang (Roland S. Martin), Ari (Nina Turner) and Tom (Caleb Thomas) who is going to give the IEP information needs. Jack collects the IEP and gives it to Tom. Jack meets a kid named Stephen (Jimmy Woods) who is going to get the college form to pick up and then he tells him good day today. Stephen makes and helps Jack work in the U.S. Army instead and then Jack later works as a U.S. Army to help. Jack and Daphne meets Suzanne (Amanda Davis) to know how things will go and then they go to the location to meet Nixon Ross (Tommy Kane) who will help work in the U.S. Army and then they help work through it to be heroes again and then they go. Jack meets a sergeant named Betty (Crystal Lee Brown), Jonathan (Leon Lamar), Tricia (Fallyn Brown), Todd (Stanley McLaughlin II), Dina (Shantea Reeves) and Jerry (Joe Lewis) who are going to talk about how it may work and then Jack tells Jerry good days to know. Jack drives to the location and then he meets a fellow agent named Fellow Agent (Hector Banos) who is looking in for the adventure and then they talk and say yeah that's right. *Jack Hughman tells Daphne that it's the best day in life and then they tell Fellow Agent good questions and then they walk and talk to Johnny (Scott Hunter) to know and read and not be lazy all day and then they talk about the upcoming assignments and then they complete it. Jack tells Troy (Mark Spates Smith) to talk about the discovery and know how to use the assigments correctly and then Jack tells Troy good day's so far and then he tells him nice day. Jack meets a coach named Florence (Kwajalyn Brown) to know how everything works in the mind and then he tells her good coach thing. Florence tells Jack good for remembering. Jack meets Josh (Caleb T. Thomas), Kaylee (Aria Brooks), Ryan (Allen DeBerry), Jeffrey (David Dunston) and Trenton (Alexander Gilliam) who are knowing for each other and then Jack tells them that's a good day to spend time. Jack tells them bye gotta go to the next place. Jack rescues Amanda Paul and Shyla Palminteri who are going to need help and then a mob named Jeff (Brian Kayode-Patrick Johnson) who is going to kill them and then Jack Hughman shoots and kills Jeff. Jack, Amanda and Shyla goes to meet a contact teacher named Morena (Brittany Kelly) and then he tells her this is awesome and then he meets a gangster named Ritchie (Patrick Lamont Jr.), Nadia (BreeAnna Marie), Officer Peter (Van Martin), Hugo (Mason Pike), Jim (Hernardo Rodriguez) and Stan (Milton Saul) to know how things so up. Jack rescues Nadia, Officer Pete, Hugo, Jim and Stan and then they escape to the car and then Ritchie grabs Jack and then Jack grabs a knife and then he stabs Ritchie and then he shoots him in the head with a gun. Jack Hughman, Amanda and Shyla meets Donny (Malik Big Leak Smith) who is going to put in the mature thing and then he tells Donny that this is going to be good and then Donny shoots at Jack and then Jack shoots and kills Donny. Jack meets Zachary (Tim J. Smith) who is a gangster mafia and then he shoots at Jack and then Jack shoots and kills Zachary and then leaves him on the ground dead and then he meets a dancer named Yul (Alex Sunkins) who is a porn star and then Jack shoots and kills Yul with one headshot. Jack escapes with Amanda and Shyla goes to get back to Daphne and then tells her that the job with it is all done. Deaths *Hughman Crime Mafia Family *Military Soldiers *Private Carson Carlson *Jeff *Ritchie *Donny *Zachary *Yul